Don and Jess: It's A
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time to find out what our happy couple is having! FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright so in the last story Don and Jess found out and informed the others that they were going to be parents. Jess was almost two months along in that one. In this one Jess will be reaching the end of her first trimester. Meaning we get to find out what she's having. Now I had no idea at what stage you can find out what the sex is so I asked my mom. I thought since she had three kids she'd know. But nooo, she had no idea so I had to turn to my trusty friend (E/N: Me?), the internet. (E/N: Damn) Anyway, off topic. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Pay Up wouldn't have happened, at least not the way it did and I wouldn't have to write about Don and Jess having their baby.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Don running his hand over her small bump talking quietly to it.

"You'll have your cousin Lucy who won't be much older then you to help you with things." Don said. "And of course you'll always have Mommy and me there to help even when you don't want us around."

"We have at least thirteen years before we get to that point." Jess said, running her fingers through Don's hair.

Don switched his attention from Jess' stomach to Jess herself. "Hey you, you ready for today?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Linds said it was probably one of the most exciting times in the pregnancy, finding out what she was having. She was just sorry Danny wasn't there too."

Don moved back up next to Jess and gave her a kiss. "Well you don't have to worry about that. I'll be right there the whole time."

Jess happily returned the kiss. "Good. Now we still have six hours to put in at work so up we go."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jarvis looked at his watch and saw it was two thirty. He knew Don and Jess had their appointment at three and had promised to kick them out not later then quarter to three. He stood up and walked out of his office.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Flack get out of here and go find out if we're adding a boy or girl to the family." Jarvis said.

Don and Jess both immediately packed up what they were doing. As they went to leave Mulligan stopped them.

"Hey any chance you'll name it after me if it's a boy?" he asked.

Jarvis clamped a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughing as Don and Jess exchanged looks.

"We'll think about it Will." Jess said.

Don pulled Jess out of the squad room. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jarvis patted Mulligan on the shoulder. "You're a brave man Will. A brave man."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess laid on the table in the doctor's examination room and Don sat by her head, running his fingers back and forth over her forehead.

"If you're trying to put me to sleep," Jess said. "you're doing a good job."

Don laughed and placed a kiss on Jess' head. "Sorry. I was just trying to relax you. You seemed a little tense."

Jess shook her head. "Not tense just anxious. I want to know."

Don smiled sweetly. "I know you do. So do I. We just have to wait a little longer."

Jess nodded and returned Don's smile as the door to the room opened. Jess' doctor, Dr. Rae Lynn, came in and smiled at the two.

"Don, Jess it's nice to see you again." Rae said.

Rae was in her mid twenties with long blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was just above five feet tall and a very sweet woman.

"Hey Rae." Jess said.

"So you two ready to find out what you're having?" Rae asked. Both nodded and Rae got the ultrasound machine ready. She grabbed the bottle of gel. "Remember Jess, this is going to be cold."

Jess nodded. "I remember."

Rae squeezed the gel onto Jess' lower stomach. Jess sucked in a breath at the cold feeling and Don smiled, holding her hand. Rae got the wand and started moving it around on Jess' stomach. She switched on the machine and Jess and Don smiled as they saw their baby. Rae smiled as she watched Don and Jess' faces light up.

"Alright, let's see if this little is willing to show us if they're a boy or girl." Rae moved the wand around a bit and tried to get a better angle on the baby. Her smile suddenly got even wider. "Don, Jess I'm am very pleased to tell you that you are having a little girl."

Jess felt tears spring to her eyes and she turned her head to look at Don. He also had tears in his eyes. He pressed his forehead against Jess' before they turned back to the screen.

"That's our little girl." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Yeah it is."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The next morning, all the CSIs, Jarvis and Sid found envelopes on their desks. Inside was an ultrasound picture and a note.

'Plan for another baby girl'

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok before I get to my end note, remember last season I said when I typed CSIs from now on I was including Adam. Just wanted to remind everyone of that. Now my end note. So did you like it? I personally love how I had them tell the team it's a girl. Sadly you won't find out the name until the baby is born. They'll bounce ideas around until then but I won't be saying for sure until the birth. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! And her broken wrist along with her. Yes ladies and gents, I broke it. Praying for a pink cast. THAT WOULD BE EPIC!!! Anywhos, I *Lacy covers mouth*!! Not TELLING!! :D Seriously though, I'm not. I know something you don't, we'll say that. And it's because I'm the editor, makes me awesome. *glares directed at her* O-kay and on that severe note, I'm off!! BYE BYES!!! Kisses~SARAH THE BEAST!

Thanks Sarah. One last note from me for another hint of the future. This will not be the last time we see Dr. Rae Lynn. She will be around more. Just remember that.


End file.
